


It's Not Just a Club

by FearfulDeer



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crying, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Tsukishima Kei-centric, after they lose Spring Interhigh Nationals, but theres no real spoilers, this was supposed to be way longer but i got lazy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:40:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27341368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FearfulDeer/pseuds/FearfulDeer
Summary: Tsukishima realizes just how much the Karasuno team means to him at the worse possible time.Or: After losing the spring interhigh, Tsukishima thinks about how much he's come to love his teammates and ends up crying in front of them.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 77





	It's Not Just a Club

They had lost. It was okay. They could go out with their heads held high. It would be fine. They came further than they ever dreamed of anyways. They where fine on the way back to school. They could get through the rest of the day and the next and so on. Or at least that's what they hoped would happen, and it was going great. Telling jokes and poking fun at each other to get their minds off it. They got to the school without incident and went to the club room.  
  
Tsukishima and Yamaguchi walked behind their teammates, holding hands. The only ones behind them being Ukai and Takeda who where just trying to make sure no one ended up missing. It was nice. Tsukki would jab at his team, causing Yamaguchi to laugh, though Hinata and Kagayama tended to be the targets of his attacks, which they took by attempting to retort back but fell short most of the time.  
  
Once the team arrived to their club room, Coach Ukai and Takeda left Dachi in charge so they could go do what they needed to do. The team filed into the room, putting stuff where it needed to be and taking what they needed to take. They decided, since it was late they would just stay at school for the night, they had spare clothes and everything else they'd need anyways. It didn't take long for everyone to wind down and get comfortable, that was what cause Tsukishima to indulge his own thoughts, as everyone else continued idle chatter.  
  
_This year was fun. Yeah. Who've thought I'd actually enjoy the club... I never thought I'd.. be so close to these people... and now its ending isn't it? Third years will be graduating soon too. Sugawara-san, Dachi-san, Asahi-san, and Kiyoko-san.._ His eyes flicked between each of them. _I can't believe I've been able to befriend such cool people... I wish.. I wish I could play volleyball with them again. In a real match. But that's okay! We have our memories and that's what matters! I think...  
  
Playing with everyone was special. If only I realized that sooner maybe I could've wor- no no no. _He let out a quiet sigh, his eyes flicking between each member of Karasuno. _They really are the best people. I don't want to stop playing with them just yet. It's not just a club... is it?_

Tears slid down his face before he had a moment to processes that they where before a choked sound came from him, grabbing the attention of his teammates. "Woah Tsukishima's-" Hinata started before cutting himself off. The team went wide-eyed, Yamaguchi, who had been sitting next to Tsukishima, wrapped his arm around Tsukishima's neck and pulled Tsukishima to his chest, hiding him in a way.   
  
The person that was next closet to him, Nishinoya, rubbed a hand down his back. Seeing the usually stoic boy was shocking to say the least. "Tsukki, why are you crying?" Yamaguchi asks quietly, he knew it wasn't the fact they lost the game. It couldn't have been but Tsukishima's reply may have been even more shocking to him.  
  
"It's not just a club" Yamaguchi did a double take before smiling softly and running his hand up to the top of Tsukki's head. 

**Author's Note:**

> I was planning on writing more but eh its fine as is.
> 
> Discord for spoilers: https://discord.gg/4qmg5qZ  
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/DumbassHayden


End file.
